Do You Want To Dance?
by ToriCarter
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are going to the school dance. Tohru is trying to impress a special someone but doesn't think that he's impressed. Kyoru! short fluffy one-shot


(A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. Please review! This is just a short fluffy one-shot. Oh, and this is post-curse!)

Tohru was upstairs getting into her new dress. She zipped up the zipper and tied the bow in the back. She stared at herself in her full length mirror and smiled.

The dress flowed just above the knee and was spaghetti strap. It was a light blue dress with orange trim and an orange sash. She tried on the complimenting black high heels that matched the dress and she twirled around. Tohru really liked how the dress looked. She was so grateful to Shigure for buying it for her. She had no idea what she could've done to deserve a dress that magnificent!

Tohru didn't usually wear a lot of make-up, but that night was special. It was the school's dance. It wasn't as big of a deal as prom, but Tohru rarely went to dances since something had always come up. She had borrowed most of the make-up from Saki, since Saki's mom had given her some even though Saki never wore make-up (except for when she decided to haunt someone). Tohru smiled. Saki was so generous! What would she do without great friends like Saki?

Tohru bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she could do her make-up right. What if the colors didn't match? She sighed and smiled. She wouldn't give up! She carefully applied light eye shadow, heavy mascara, and eye liner. She then looked at the light pink lipstick and carefully applied it to her lips, putting on gloss afterwards. After brushing on the blush to her cheeks, she smiled. It looked okay!

Tohru took her brush and brushed her hair. She pushed her bangs to the side and decided to keep her hair out. She nodded, liking her appearance. But… would… _he _like it? Tohru frowned. What if… he didn't… What would she do?

Tohru sighed. She really did want to look her best for him. That was the real reason why she decided to wear make-up. She looked down. _Well, I guess I should go downstairs now, _she thought.

She slowly walked down stairs to see Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure waiting for her. Oh, dear. Had she kept them waiting long?

"Oh, Tohru-kun!" Shigure exclaimed. "You look so cute!"

Tohru blushed and smiled. "Thank you so much, Shigure! Oh, and thank you, again, for this beautiful dress!"

Shigure smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it, my flower! You look absolutely amazing!"

Tohru smiled and looked at Yuki and Kyo.

Yuki was wearing a tux, complete with a black jacket and tie. Kyo was wearing a long sleeve button down shirt, with the top two buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants. He wasn't looking at her which made Tohru's heart sink. He must've hated her outfit. He must've hated her make-up. Tohru looked down, trying to keep the sad expression on her face hidden from the others.

"You look beautiful, Honda-san," Yuki said with a smile.

"Thank you, Yuki," Tohru said with a smile. "Oh! I'm sorry! You look very handsome in your tuxedo, too, Yuki!"

"Thank you," Yuki said.

Tohru bit her lip as she looked at Kyo. How handsome he looked… "You look very handsome, too, Kyo…"

Kyo turned around towards the door. "Dammit, if we have to go can we go already?" He walked towards the door and left the house to walk towards the school building.

Tohru looked down and slowly followed him with Yuki at her side.

"Have fun!" Shigure called out to them from the door way, waving.

When they reached the dance, Tohru was amazed to see how well the gym was decorated. There were tables full of food and drinks and dozens of students dancing.

Tohru sighed. Saki and Arisa weren't going to be there. Arisa hated everything to do with school dances, and Saki was on a trip with her family. The three found a table and sat down.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," Yuki said. He walked towards the refreshment tables where he was instantly surrounded by fan girls, all begging for him to dance with them.

"Isn't this fun, Kyo?" Tohru said, smiling at Kyo.

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled. "I don't see any point in going to this damn dance."

Tohru beamed at him. "But they're so much fun! You get to dance with your friends and eat and, um, listen to music!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "I thought you've never gone to a dance before. How the hell do you know they're fun?"

"Um… well, they seem fun! Everybody says that they enjoy their selves very much!"

"Whatever. The only reason I'm at this damn dance is because—" Kyo stopped and looked away.

"Kyo?"

"It's because Shigure forced me to! Yeah, he said he wasn't going to let me back in his damn house if I didn't go to this dance!"

"Oh…" Tohru shuffled her feet awkwardly as that sat in silence, listening to the surrounding students and the music.

Tohru looked to see Yuki dancing with Machi and dozens of girls steaming with envy.

"U-um, Kyo?" Tohru said, nervously.

"What?" Kyo snapped.

"Do you… want to dance?"

Kyo looked at her and Tohru blushed.

"U-um, just as friends! You know, you don't have to if you don't want to-!" she said quickly. "I-I'm sorry I asked, uh, please forget that I said anything, I-I'm sorry-!"

That's when Kyo stood up and Tohru felt tears form in her eyes. _He's leaving, _she thought sadly. _He's leaving because of me. _

That's when a surprising thing happened. She saw Kyo give her his hand. Tohru looked up at him in confusion.

"Sure," he said softly, looking away.

"What?" Tohru asked.

Kyo sighed and looked at her. Tohru noticed his face was slightly red. "I'll dance with you."

Tohru looked at him before blushing and smiling widely.

She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Tohru blushed harder.

Kyo then stopped and faced her. Very slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Y-you don't have to dance with me, you know," Tohru said softly, looking up at him.

Kyo looked back at her, a small smile on his face. "I know."

Tohru blushed as they slow danced together. "Thank you, Kyo. I know you don't want to be here…"

Kyo looked down at the ground before locking eyes with her. "Yeah, well… It's not as bad as I thought…"

"Why did you think it was going to be bad?"

Kyo shrugged and looked away. "I don't know…"

"Really, it's okay. You can tell me," Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo sighed. "I guess… I thought you were going to dance with Yuki… Instead of me…"

Tohru looked at him, slightly dazed. "Kyo…" She slowly pressed her head against his chest and she could feel Kyo tense up. But then, he relaxed as he continued to dance with her.

They danced for a while without talking and only listening to the music and each other breathing. Tohru smiled as Kyo held her tighter as if protecting her.

"Kyo…," Tohru said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Tohru blushed. "Do you really hate my outfit?"

Kyo looked at her and she looked up at him. "What?"

"Well, back at the house… you wouldn't look at me…"

Kyo sighed. "I… couldn't."

"But why?"

"If I looked at you, I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

Tohru looked at him, baffled.

Kyo looked back at her and slowly leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. Tohru looked even more confused after that, her cheeks bright pink, and it had nothing to do with the make-up.

"I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked," he said softly.

Tohru held him tight. She then slowly went on her tippy-toes and kissed him back. He kissed back and they held a passionate kiss.

Tohru smiled.

She decided that she absolutely loved school dances.


End file.
